


Fit

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Arwen and Tauriel begin their own tradition with playing in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not 'The Hobbit' nor do I own 'The Lord of The Rings'.
> 
> It was writtne purely for entertainment purposes.

Arwen shivers, tightening the sash of her coat. The cold is beginning to flush her cheeks pink and reddening her nose. 

"Did you ever make snowmen with Legolas or Thranduil?" She asks, crouching to grab a handful of wet snow. 

"Thranduil always preferred watching us from inside, but he came out to give extras for our snowmen." Tauriel plucks leaves from the snow, crumpling them between her hands. 

Their house together has no extras. Their snowmen will have to do with borrowing their coat, scarves and wooly caps. 

Arwen sniffs, rolling snow between her hands. It crumples and soaks her gloves. 

"It seems better fit for a snowball fight." She says as something lands on her leg with a firm, wet thwack. 

Tauriel laughs, covering her mouth with damp gloves as she turns and runs off. Arwen watches amused as she crouches to gather her own handful.


End file.
